


Will You?

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, teacher/teacher au, with a little bit of why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Emily is a math teacher and JJ is the new art teacher. They become close friends, and people take notice. The teachers and students (mostly students) set up a trap to get them together and it involves prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

The first day of school was always the hardest, for everyone. The freshmen and new teachers had it the worst. They didn’t know the layout, the rules, or the people. The people were probably the nastiest out of all of them; they were rde and selfish, not very welcoming. So, the first day is considered the beginning of hell (for most.) JJ understood that, what she didn’t expect was to meet a teacher who made that so called hell, her heaven on earth.

The teacher, who she later found out taught math, was tall and athletic with brown almost black hair and eyes to match. JJ instantly developed a crush on the woman. They were standing in one of the shorter hallways at the front of the school when they met. Soon though, they were at JJ’s classroom and the bell was ringing. The mystery teacher just wished her luck and smirked, letting her know that this wasn’t the last time they would be seeing each other. It wasn’t, they had the rest of the year ahead of them. First, she had to get through the day, and it was sure to test her patience.

The fourth bell rang and her students filed out, all eager to go to lunch. She was left picking up the balls of paper that were littered around her room. After the first few handfuls, JJ decided to have a little fun with it. She placed the trash can in the middle of the room and would shoot the paper from wherever she was standing. It was a good strategy, except she sucked at basketball and only one out of ten made it in.

Her last shot. She concentrated, aimed, and shot the small wad of paper. When she saw it disappear into the black trash bag, she let out a loud yes. From the door she heard someone starting laughing. Petrified that someone saw her silly game, JJ quickly tried to cover up the evidence, and failed. The woman from earlier was standing in the doorway, trying to not laugh even more at the flustered blonde. When JJ got situated, she turned to face the brunette.

“I was uh-I was going to see if you wanted to grab lunch. Since you know, you don’t really know anyone here and would probably like to not eat at your desk, or what’s left of it.”

“Lunch would be nice, do you have a place where we are going to eat, because I doubt your desk is much better than mine.”

“I have a place where almost no one goes, and it’s clean.”

That was how JJ found herself in the abaddon teacher’s lounge, eating alongside the woman who had caught her attention. They ate in silence, enjoying it after all the chaos that had been the first few hours. Every once in awhile, JJ caught the other woman staring at her. By the end of their meal both had blushes covering their cheeks and necks.

“I’m Emily by the way. I teach math here, I also am the track coach for the girls.”

“Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ. As you know I teach art, well not really teach, more like direct and show different techniques and stuff. I don’t have a sport here, but if the soccer position opens up, I would like to coach that.”

“That position is always open. Our soccer team isn’t the greatest and the coaches we get want them to be off the bat, and the kids just can’t provide that. I even send some of my kids over there for some extra practice and to help out the team, but it just isn’t enough.”

“Maybe I can change that.”

“I think you have potential. But we can continue this after school, because the bell is about to ring and you don’t want students roaming your room without you there.”

“You have a point there. I’ll see you later then?”

“Of course.”

They continued to meet for lunch everyday in the teacher’s lounge, and sometimes when one would have to stay late so would the other, and they would go grab dinner as well. They had quickly become friends, but were moving well past. There were a few students who noticed at first, seeing them always together, at school and out of school; they didn’t think much of it for the first couple of months. Then whenever Emily had her students do a project, which was a lot more than in the past, she would go down to the art room to get the supplies herself. Likewise, whenever JJ needed help grading she would make a quick run to the brunette's room.  The students got curious. Two teachers who would never have to see each other except during school events, who were on opposite sides of the school, were attached at the hip.

Neither parties noticed when students began to talk about them. The only sign that something was going on were little notes left on their desk. To them it was just another piece of paper, they didn’t notice the quantity of them until winter break. So, when the final bell rang and the last of the students had left, they met. This time it was awkward, it wasn’t filled with their usual jokes and horrible stories, just the silence of them trying to figure out what was going on. They knew they were close, but for students to tell them that they were “cute together,” or “glad that the coal heart has been lit aflame;” it was too much.

After what seemed like forever, they talked. They talked about them, what they meant, what to do about the kids, and just about everything else that worried them to no end. Both had decided that keeping their distance would be the best, that making new bonds with other teachers would help. They left it at that, no more promises of tomorrow, no more lunches with just the two of them, no more.

* * *

 

When they got back from the break, it was different. JJ, who was usually the most upbeat teacher there, now sulked at her desk while she stared out the window. Emily became a little more harsh and cold towards the students, trying to occupy her mind with something other than the blonde. Both tried and failed at trying to be themselves in front of everyone else. Without the other there, they weren’t them, they had grown into one person almost and now they were lost.

Students kept quiet about everything, not daring to bring up the other teacher. A couple of students here and there would make comments about the way they were acting, causing one of them to storm off in another direction. It was slowing tearing them apart from the inside out.

So, when prom came rolling around, the students started devising a plan. Pretty soon the whole school was on a mission to get the two back together or at least friends (since they didn’t know what they were exactly.) Teachers would force them to be close to each other at any social event and even left them alone in classrooms. The students had a much bigger roll. Every day after school they would meet in groups, one for Emily and one for JJ. They would sit there for their allotted time and come up with means to get them to go to the dance. They eventually came up with one that had the possibility to work.

Every night a random teacher would sneak into JJ’s classroom and get a few supplies here and there. The students would wait in the library for the stolen goods before making the next piece. It took nine days of sneaking around to finish JJ’s part of the plan. It would take even longer for Emily’s group to carry out theirs.

* * *

 

The month before prom. It was time to act. During lunch ten students left the cafeteria to set the plan in motion. Step one: get them in the same vicinity. Step: line up with the signs. Step three: run like hell.

Step one was easy enough considering there weren’t that many ways to exit the building to where they usually ate. Step two almost got them killed, because once they had stopped the two from leaving they had to line up perfectly. Once in place each kid held up their sign. In the end it read “Will you go to prom with me, Emily Prentiss?” They were about to make a run for it when they realized the only way to get out was to go past them. So, they charged. Emily pulled JJ off to the side, more on instinct that anything, as ten determined teenagers ran by.

“Emily, I had nothing to do with what those kids just pulled.”

“I kind of figured, since you weren’t with them, but with me looking as shocked as I was.”

“Yeah. I guess they didn’t take our whole break of friendship thing that well.”

“Can you blame them?”

“I guess not, but judging by this stunt I’m guessing there is one set up for me later.”

“Or something for me again because they think if me as having a heart of stone or coal or whatever. The whole part where I would need more of a push than you and all that fun stuff.”

“Well, if that’s the case. Have fun.”

“Hey! That’s no fair.”

“Life isn’t fair beautiful.”

Emily wasn’t wrong when she guessed that there was more in store for her. In every class one of her students would ask if she had said yes. It seemed that they were relentless with this whole prom thing. But after a week of the constant beraid she snapped.

“Aren’t you suppose to be asking your dates to prom and planning your dresses and such!?”

“We won’t go if you two won’t.” One student answered and a few nodded along with them.

“This is your prom though.” But seeing as she wasn’t getting a response from the class she just accepted the statement.

* * *

 

JJ was on edge that whole week, waiting for someone to pop out asking about her and Emily. It never came, it seemed as though the students had some type of trust system going on. They ignored the fact that they had asked Emily to prom for her, and they also ignored the fact that anything had changed. They were starting to worry the blonde.

“Emily, hey Em wait up!” JJ yelled as she caught sight of the other woman.

“What is it Jennifer.”

“It’s JJ. And have the kids been bugging you about the whole prom thing?”

“Every hour.”

“I’m sorry. They haven’t asked me about it, and now I see why.”

“They threatened not to go if we didn’t.”

“Could we go, separately, to get them to go.”

“You want to trick them?”

“It’s prom Emily, they have to go. And all we would have to do is arrive together, a dance, and then we could leave. We don’t have to do anything spectacular.”

“One dance.”

“Pick me up at 6?” JJ said before she winked and started walking back to class. Prom couldn’t come fast enough.

Emily kept up the facade for the next couple of days. Determined not to give into their wishes, but also to see their hope slowly disappear. One day she couldn’t do it anymore, and her mask cracked. When the students realized they had been played, they started throwing tiny paper balls at her.

The next two weeks Emily and JJ started becoming friends again. They started small, so they had lunch every other day. Simple. Towards the end of the second week, they picked out colors. It was prom after all.

* * *

 

JJ said that they didn’t have to do anything spectacular, so why was she wearing a dress and having someone drive them? She and the blonde were just friends, friends who used to do everything together, friends who the whole school thought were dating, they were just friends. She could do this one dance, that’s all they need to do. Oh how she was wrong.

When they pulled up there were lights and balloons everywhere. Music was pouring through the doors and windows, and the smell of food welcomed them into the crowded (and very hot) room. JJ ended up holding onto Emily’s arm for most of their stay, scared that if she let go that she would be swept up into the mass of people.

The gentle strum of the guitar captured Emily’s interest, and so she pulled JJ out onto the dance floor with her. With the lyrics highlighting the past few months for them, Emily began to softly sing along.

“maybe we hurt...hmm….. love the most…hmmm....all we can stand.”

“Do you know the lyrics at all?”

“Parts of it.”

JJ smiled up at her partner before resting her head back down on the broad shoulder awaiting her. Emily pulled her a little closer and buried her head in the blonde’s hair. They swayed together with their eyes closed until the song had strummed it’s last note, and then some. When the mood had ended and the bass started picking up, is when they decided to leave. Even when they were safely in the car, they still held each other.

“Hey Jay? You want to go back to my place and watch stupid sappy movies?”

“I don’t have anything to change into.”

“You might fit into some of my sweats.”

“So, what sappy movie is first?”

It was daylight when the last of Emily’s movies’ credits rolled. At some point during their marathon JJ had curled herself into Emily’s side and grabbed a handful of her shirt. So, when Emily went to go shut the tv off, she got pulled back by the hand clutching her shirt for dear life. When JJ realized that it was her hand, she quickly pulled it away. Emily took her hand, after she had shut everything off, and simply placed it back where it was. They sat there staring at the black screen for a couple of minutes, enjoying the domesticality of all of it.

“JJ, I know this is weird, but do you think we could make this something regular?”

“That’s not weird Em, and of course. It will be just like it was before all that stuff.”

“I was hoping that it wouldn’t be, I mean we will still hang out and catch a movie and grab food, but maybe we could do with a label. Like girlfriend, or partner, or something.”

“Emily Prentiss, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“I guess I am. So, will you?”

“You had me at movies and food.”


End file.
